Lit
by krissyg927
Summary: Trying my hand at some Scud smut. This is really low in plot heavy on the smut. I have always loved Scud, I'd take him out for a spin for sure.


I have always had a thing for Scud, I'd take him out for a spin for sure.

Work Text:

The sound of his footsteps echoed on the pavement as he ran down the alley like an infernal ringing in his ears. There were no creeps following him so that as good and he just followed the sound of the music, hoping to get lost in a crowd. But there was no crowd when he turned the corner, there was just an alley, and he had to find a place to hide out before they picked up his scent again. Frantically he looked for a door to the bar he was behind, luckily it was dark. That would buy him some time he hoped.

Thankfully it wasn't a vampire bar or he would have been screwed for sure. It was just a regular bar where he could blend in and be gone.

He tried the door but it was locked and now he heard them coming in the distance, fuck! He had to think fast! They were just footsteps behind him, it was now or never. He had no time to dick around.

In the bar, from the sound of the music was a mediocre band playing an old Sonny and Cher song, "Gypsies, Tramps and, Thieves." and as he ran past the back door of the place he spotted the blue van a little way down in the dark, even better.

Like a bullet he went for the door and yanked it open, and made quick work of getting in there via nose dive and slammed the door shut, startling the girl who was asleep in the back. He had not been expecting that at all.

"What the fuck!" She yelled as she sat up in a panic at the stranger invading her space. He looked a sight, all sweaty and panicked, but he was not her problem and he had to get out fast. Whatever was chasing him could chase him right to hell as far as she was concerned.

"Relax baby, I just need a minute to catch my breath and I'll be out of here." He panted as he looked out a side window as if he was being chased by the devil himself. She could see the sweat forming on his brow and upper lip, momentarily distracted by his lips she tilted her head and then got ahold of herself.

Whoever this guy was, he was going to be a problem for her, she just knew it.

"Get the fuck out before I scream," She yelled as he scooted away from him, and not wanting attention drawn to them he followed after her so they were sitting side by side far in the back of the van.

"Shhhh, shhhhh," He cautioned, didn't she fucking know how dangerous they were? He tried to put his hand over her mouth and that just spooked her more.

"Don't you touch me!" She scooted away more but he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him in an effort to talk some sense into her.

"Look stop screaming, they're out there, you know what I'm talking about." He hissed, "Man I told B I had a bad feeling."

She stopped then, this was serious as a heart attack, she knew, everybody knew what was out there, "Reapers?"

He nodded then and she understood immediately, "Be quiet, they won't hear us if we stay quiet."

"Get out, what the fuck are you doing with Reapers?" She hissed as she pushed at his chest and he didn't move one bit, "Get the fuck out of here, who's B."

"I ain't doing shit with them…" He hissed back at her, "I'm with Blade," He leaned forward, and the light from the streetlight shined through the window as he came into view, she noticed the leather choker he wore right away, and the bandana around his head, "Heard of him?"

"Bullshit!"

"I shit you not." He said, moving to the other window to look out it, still no sign of them. Good.

"Just keep your distance." She pulled away from him and sat with her legs drawn up to her chest on the other side of the van. This was total bullshit, but also her fault for not locking the doors, she knew that. It had been dumb of her and now here she was in this jam, one of many in her life it seemed.

The man before her didn't look dangerous but you never knew, did you?

"You need to relax, I got just the thing. What's your name honey? Why you sleeping out here in the alley with the doors unlocked?"

"Riley, and my sister and her band had a gig, I wasn't feeling so good." She shook her head, "Why am I even telling you this…:

"Very pretty name…" Then he raised his eyebrows and pulled out a baggie and tossed it on the floor next to them, "Wanna get high Riley while we wait these bastards out?" He slipped a joint from behind his ear and looked at it, "Made it through all that drama," He said as he kissed the joint and slipped it into his mouth, " Gas, grass, or, ass right?"

"I'm not getting high with you."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself…"

"How about you tell me your name first, and I'll think it over?" What else did she have to do anyway? It wasn't like it could make her life worse than it already was.

"Joshua Frohmeyer at your service but you can call me Scud, like stud," He said with a quirk of his eyebrow and held out his hand, and now she was laughing as he lit the joint, "What's so funny, Ri-ley?' He asked with it hanging out of his mouth.

But she just kept laughing as she shook his hand and he inhaled the pungent smoke deeply.

"What the fuck you laughing at?"

"Nothing," She said with a grin and it started to rain outside, the water was echoing off the top of the van. Pelting softly and on any other night it might be romantic or lull a person to sleep, but tension was high right now, "Nothing at all…"

"Yeah well, that band sucks, your sister ain't no Cher…" He continued to smoke and offered it to her a few times but she declined.

"Don't I know it…"

"I'm rolling another and you're getting high with me, got it?" He said, "I might be here a while and you are too wound up…"

"Whatever, it smells like shit." She answered, "You're not planning on staying in here till sunrise are you, I got places to be…"

"Hey, this is a perfect batch, not too many seeds, this is good stuff." Scud ignored her and set to breaking it up and taking the seeds out. "Blue Heaven usually doesn't have too many but I always look."

She watched dumbfounded as he filled and rolled two joints in no time at all. Riley couldn't take her eyes away as she watched him lick them both to seal them. All of the sudden she was aware of her situation, alone with a stranger and it was getting hot in the van all of the sudden too.

He was attractive, there was no doubt about that, just her fucking luck. It was dark and there was nothing around, they were all alone in the silent night. Under other circumstances, he was her type, but he had to go.

"Nothing out here, it's clear." She said, "Get out now. Go finish it with them."

He shook his head and raised his hands slightly as he spoke, "I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"Just my luck…" She murmured.

"This is good shit babe, it's gonna burn. But it's a good burn." He explained grabbing his lighter and looking over to her, "Last chance to change your mind." He held a perfectly rolled joint up between his fingers and grinned and his eyes were sparkling.

She shook her head once, "Just give it to me," She replied and he lit it inhaling deeply, "I'm sure this ain't nothing but skunk weed anyway."

"Fuck you,"

"You wish…" She said low under her breath.

He ignored this. "That's what I'm talking about." He said mid inhale and Riley couldn't believe he could talk while holding the smoke in because that was a skill in itself. He handed it to her as he exhaled the smoke like an expert.

Riley just shook her head, this was the most fucked up night of her life. She was just trying to catch some sleep before they hit the road to their next gig and now she was in a mess.

"Saying is, if you cough, you're off." He grinned as she put it up to her lips. He wondered how this would affect her, what would she be like high; he already knew what was going to happen to him and he was going to have to keep himself in check because this chick was no fun.

Hopefully, she'd loosen up a touch, or more, God knew she needed it.

"Just put your lips around it and suck." He mentally smacked himself in the head because he totally didn't mean to say that, he really didn't. He always talked too much and got too friendly around girls when he was stoned. Sometimes it worked out and sometimes he got slapped. It was usually the latter. Scud knew it was just a matter of time until he started running his mouth and getting horny.

He knew he would start hitting on her too. It was a given, it happened every time he smoked and he had already said something inappropriate. She didn't seem to notice but it would get worse because he didn't even have a good buzz going yet.

She didn't slap him for what he said though she just wrinkled her nose a little. "It smells like sage."

"Sage?" He said taking another look at her as she took a hit and held it in. "The spice that you cook with?"

"I used to burn it for purification in my house, to keep the bad mojo away." She said. "Sometimes it worked."

"We got a whole lot more bad mojo now don't we these days?" He let his head fall back against the metal of the van. "But this, this is primo shit."

"I like it." She passed the joint back to him and he took another hit.

"Told ya," Scud replied. Her head was against the back of the van too and she watched as he effortlessly made smoke rings, not taking her eyes from his neck. His Adam's apple was bobbing and her head was getting jumbled up with thoughts about him.

Then he did something with the smoke and it rolled off his tongue in little balls, she was mesmerized watching him. Something stirred inside of her as she watched him, it was almost dirty the way he let them sit on his tongue and then pushed them out.

"So you did…"

"Still disappointed?" He asked as he turned to her and was met with the clearest bluest eyes he had ever seen. She was pretty, with long dark hair, he could feel desire brewing inside of him like fire, this was bad.

This was no time for such a distraction, or maybe it was the perfect time?

It was eerily quiet as they smoked but the silence was fine, surprisingly. He wasn't so bad after all and he had good weed which was sometimes hard to come by in this new world they lived in. Riley liked him ok now.

"You know what?" She questioned as they had finished one joint and were working on the second, Scud was on his third by now. Both of their heads were against the back of the van side by side still and they both were feeling good by this time.

He turned his body to face her and she noticed his eyes were red and she supposed hers were too. She felt good now, happy and relaxed. He seemed to be less wound up too, Reapers what Reapers? He had a goofy look on his face as he looked at her.

"What?" He said trying not to look at her lips or think about it because she looked so beautiful right now and he wanted her so badly.

"I think I want to fuck you." She said after a few minutes and then erupted into a fit of giggles.

Well, shit. She beat him to it, "Shut up, pot makes you stupid…you're lit."

He tried to laugh it off in case she wasn't serious and then she looked like she was getting pissed.

"You're wasted." He chuckled, "Baked like a potato."

In the distance, Riley's sister was singing ********Tonight your gonna go down in flames, just like Jesse James…*********

"So are you, ya fuckin buzzkill." She laughed, "Rinky-dink zonker reeni rood."

She moved down and laid her head in his lap, staring up at him, Scud gulped and they sat there looking at each other for a few minutes. He couldn't take it so he looked up at the ceiling and then he spoke.

"I swear I didn't spike this pot and I really want to." He said not looking at her still, at first, then he looked down at her, "Truth is, we could be dead tomorrow, and you look like you could throw me around a little. So I'm going to roll us another joint, cause we ain't high enough for that yet." He said and she started laughing again, she was a giggly one when she was stoned.

"Is that an offer?" She asked.

"Want a shotgun?" He said suddenly and even as he was asking she was already nodding her head. She had seen that done before but never had it done to her. She expected that he was just going to blow the smoke in her face to let her inhale it but he didn't.

He leaned down, got incredibly close to her and waited for her to nod her head that she was ready. His face and more importantly, his lips were right next to hers. He looked into her eyes, unblinking, blue on blue and took a hit.

"Open your mouth a little, sweetheart." He said, his voice deep and full of hot fire now.

She waited expecting him to now blow it at her but he didn't. He just opened his mouth and let the smoke seep out from his mouth into hers slowly. It was possibly the most erotic thing she had ever been involved in.

Her heart was beating out of her chest now and she knew there was no turning back, not for her.

It was slow and seemed like an eternity until it was finished and then still he didn't move. She was sure he was going to kiss her, she closed her eyes waiting for it. Their lips were still so close together. He licked his lips but then backed away a few inches and the moment was gone.

"That was so sexy." She breathed out before she had a chance to stop it from leaving her lips. What did he say, pot makes you stupid. Yup and she wasn't done yet either.

"Let me do you now," Riley said reaching for the joint in his hand and he started laughing. "You know what I mean."

He laughed and held the joint up to her lips for her and she repeated what he had done, except at the end she placed her lips on his nice and soft. He pulled her up to sit in his lap and never took his lips from hers. Deepening the kiss, both of them moaned out loud as her hands slipped under his shirt and over his back

"What the fuck happened to your chest…" She asked when her hands got there and opened his shirt.

"Unfortunate three's company action…" He said, shucking off his shirt as his lips traveled down over her neck and she closed her eyes then, "You sure about this?

"Quite," She brought her lips to his and kissed him.

"Alright, but if you change your mind you tell me…"

"Scud?"

"Yeah?"

Riley pulled back from him and looked him square in the eyes, "Stop talking…" Then she lifted her sweatshirt off to reveal two of the most perfect breasts he had ever seen and he stopped talking.

They were just all lips and hands over each other's bodies, no questions, no, "I don't usually do this" statements. Nothing but feeling.

There were blankets on the floor of the van and he figured they all lived in it, people were forced to do a lot of things now just to survive. No one was judging anyone anymore. He rolled over on top of her and looked down into her eyes.

"Beautiful..you are so…beautiful." He started to say, then she pulled him down for another kiss.

"You're high as a kite," She laughed.

"I still know beauty when I see it." His hand was making circles over her stomach, slowly going upwards and over her bra and she could feel him hard against her, "What time is last call?"

"Three am."

"Good, we can take our time then…" He crooned as he brought his lips down to where his hand had been on her breast and teased her through the material until it was damp. It took no time at all and she was ready to fall apart in his arms.

His lips, his mouth, his touch, and his hands, everything about him was setting her skin on fire.

"Oh, Scu…"

"Call me Josh...call me Josh," He pleaded, wanting just for a little while to be the person he used to be before the world went to shit.

"Ok Josh, I'm yours…" Riley breathed out as she made quick work of getting her bra off. His eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at her, he listened to make sure there were no other noises outside except the music, ***They say we're young and we don't know, won't find out until we grow….* was all he could hear.

He kissed her again, filling her mouth with his tongue and bringing his hand over her soft, unspoiled skin until he reached his goal. His lips followed and he went from one breast to the other, keeping her still and reminding her to be quiet.

Riley sighed and arched her back like a cat, pushing herself into his cock seeking relief from the pressure inside of her he was creating. Scud wasn't having it, he wasn't tapping out that easily, so he pulled back again and went to work at getting her jeans down off her legs, while he kicked off his own boots.

Slow like molasses his hands came up over her rib cage then and he moaned as his dick twitched against her leg.

"I got something for you, sweetheart," He purred into her ear, "You want it?"

Riley nodded her head, "Yes, yes, I want it now," She breathed out as she reached down to stroke his massive erection through his pants.

Scud looked up at her once more, shook his head no, and brought his finger to his lips, "Shhhhhh," Then proceeded to lay hot, wet kisses down her neck, over her chest to her stomach, where he tongued her belly button and slid two fingers inside of her.

Riley arched her back up and let out a low moan that went right to his balls and made his dick throb. Every sound she made went right through him until he was dizzy, drunk on her, more than any joint ever gave him.

"You're so fucking sexy…" He groaned as she dug her hands into his hair, she tugged playfully.

"Speak for yourself," Then she gasped from the feeling of his huge fingers going in and out of her.

He fingered her like an expert, zeroing in on her clit at just the right times, then backing it off as he kissed lower and lower down her body.

"Oh, Jesus!" She cried out softly as his lips reached her inner thigh and he pushed her legs apart. Scud stared at her laying there in the moonlight, with the music playing still, then set out to drive her out of her mind.

He instructed her to let her knees fall apart and she obeyed.

"MmmmmmHmmmmm," He grinned at her one last as he buried his face between her legs. Scud licked her from back to front, moaning into her flesh and she trembled. Smiling against her skin he held her thighs with his hands keeping her legs open as he slid his firm tongue everywhere.

Here and there he left a hickey on her inner thigh just because then right back to where he really wanted to be. Scud liked to eat pussy and it had been too long.

It was so good, he was evil with that mouth; Riley slammed her hands down on the floor of the van, and they both equally laughed and Shhhhed each other. Then he went right back to his dirty work.

Almost to the edge of oblivion, without thinking Riley was instinctively scooting away, but he pulled her back.

"I'm not done yet," He groaned, as he placed, hot, open-mouthed kisses all over her pussy, then pushed his tongue inside of her deep. Before she lost complete control she pulled him up and went for the buckle of his pants.

She winked at him as she crawled over his body until they were head to toe, "What's the matter Josh, I know you aren't a choir boy," She didn't give him a chance to answer, she freed his throbbing cock from his boxers and slid it into her mouth before he knew what hit him.

Some things were just too good to be true, he thought to himself.

With a grin Scud brought her leg over his face, pulling her down on his face as she deep throated his cock. This just kept getting better and better for him.

Riley was more than willing to suck cock, and he decided right then and there not to let her out of his sight. Not just because of the blow job although that was a plus.

She licked his shaft from base to tip, as he made sure to keep time with his fingers on either side of her clit nice and slow as he tongued all around her sweet pussy.

Her mouth was warm and wet and he was sure he had died and gone to heaven. This was not what he envisioned when he went out that night but he wasn't complaining. It was getting so intense for him suddenly, too soon to cum and he had more plans for her.

While her mouth was filled with his dick he dove in for the kill and sucked her clit, sliding his tongue all over her in waves until Riley came fast and hard. The vibrations from her moaning against his skin almost had him blowing his load down her throat. It took every bit of will power inside of him to prevent it.

Greedily Scud drank every drop of her orgasm down, like he was dying of thirst then crawled to the back wall of the van to sit and pull her down onto his granite hard cock. By now it was all he could think about, he had to fuck her or die.

"Oh fuck yes," She moaned into his ear as she took him inch by inch and all the hair on his neck stood up. It took him a second to get his mind back once he was fully inside of her, she was so tight and her pussy was squeezing the life out of him in waves. She felt amazing, more than amazing, so much more and this was no casual fuck.

"Like it baby?" He asked through half-closed eyes, as he brought his hands down to her hips and held her in place momentarily. They stayed like that for a beat and he looked into her eyes, "You're something else."

"So are you," She grinned as she moved back and forth slowly then giggled as he rolled them over to be on top of her.

"I wanna see you again…" He breathed out as he picked up the pace, slamming his hips into hers, there was still music in the background.

*******The beat goes on, yeah the beat goes on  
Drums keep pounding a rhythm to the brain  
La de da de de, la de da de da.  
Charleston was once the rage, uh huh  
History has banned that stage, uh huh  
The miniskirt's the current thing, uh huh  
Teenybopper is our newborn king, uh huh  
And the beat goes on, the beat goes on  
Drums keep pounding a rhythm to the brain  
La de da de de, la de da de da********

Riley raked her nails over his back and wrapped her legs around his hips, crossing her ankles and hung on tight.

"Oh god," He groaned, "Oh fuck."

"Give it to me!" She moaned, "Fuck me good."

"Come on Riley, cum again for me," He reached down between them where their bodies were joined and stroked her again just right. If she wasn't careful he was going to leave her feeling some type of way about him, "Come on, give it to me. Oh, fuck yes, that's it, baby, that's it." He gasped out as he felt her body contract around him. He kissed her again, pushing her lips apart and shoving his tongue into her mouth, wildly he pulled her close as he came right after her, shuddering and whispering dirty things to her.

Both of them were covered in sweat as they held each other tight in the darkness. It wasn't yet last call, but soon, he needed to get to a phone and call Blade and tell him his plans had changed.


End file.
